Fighting
by MeeshayleCanRawr
Summary: Their fighting was something that happened on a daily basis, but it wasn’t because they hated each other. There was a different motive. YukixKyou one-shot.


Fighting

Summary: Their fighting was something that happened on a daily basis, but it wasn't because they hated each other. There was a different motive. YukixKyou One-shot.

-

"YOU DAMN RAT I _WILL _BEAT YOU SOMEDAY!"

"Well it looks like to me and everyone else that day won't come anytime soon."

Kyou let out a fierce growl of annoyance as he stood up from his seat at the dinner table, the eyes of Tohru, Shigure and Yuki watching him, "Whatever! TO HELL WIT YOU! I'M LEAVING!" The cat called out as he grabbed his coat off of the table quickly and stomped his way out of the house.

Yuki sighed loudly and looked over to Tohru with a sorry look, "I am sorry about Kyou ruining dinner tonight again; you know as well as all of us how much of an idiot he can be sometimes." He apologized to her as he took a bite out of his food.

Tohru only shook her head in response, "N-no not at all, I just think that you and Kyou could get along better if you two really tried." Tohru answered honestly to the Prince who looked up to her in surprise.

"You know Tohru is right Yuki-kun," Shigure responded lazily as he continued to read his newspaper, "If you and Kyou-kun got along so much better, there would be no need to destroy my beautiful home all the time."

The Prince bit back a smile trying to form and just shook his head and stood from the table, "I doubt it, Kyou and I just don't seem to get along well." He answered carefully as he looked to Tohru again, "If you don't mind Miss Honda, I am going to be finished for the night."

"Are you sure Yuki? Both you and Kyou barely finished any of your food tonight."

Yuki just showered her with a smile, "Then can you wrap them for us? I wouldn't want your food to go to waste."

"Yes yes you are definably right Yuki; Tohru's food is just too good to waste!" Shigure said dramatically as he took a giant bite out of the rice bowl. Yuki just nodded and excused himself from the room.

Once the Prince finally managed to shut the door, separating him from Tohru and Shigure, Yuki quickly turned and headed out the front door. As he stood outside his front door, he looked around for a moment and didn't see anyone in sight. He frowned, "Kyou it's me." Yuki called out in front of him, hoping the orange haired boy would hear him.

There was a small laugh and Kyou walked out of the side bushes a little ways from him, "Took you long enough to get out here you stupid rat." Kyou smiled and held out his hand.

Yuki smiled kindly as well and took his hand, their fingers entwining with each others, "Sorry about that, Tohru and Shigure were trying to convince me to be more kind to you." He answered as the two of them walked away from the house hand in hand.

Kyou couldn't help but grin, "Maybe you should be nicer to me huh? And then after that, we could then explain about our two month relationship alright?" Kyou jokingly said as Yuki just smiled.

"By the way I am sorry for the things I said, I hope you know I don't mean them." Yuki apologized for the second time that night, looking up to Kyou with sorry eyes. Kyou just blushed and turned away.

"Ah don't worry about it. We agreed on that these were only fake fights anyway, nothing serious remember? But if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry as well." The cat told the mouse, squeezing his hand tightly for a second.

Yuki just nodded, "Don't be you are fine, but let's go out to dinner tonight, neither you nor I finished the dinner Tohru prepared for us." The Prince suggested as they continued to walk down the road together.

Kyou stay quiet for a moment before nodding, "Alright, no leaks though."

"Right no leaks." Both Yuki and Kyou looked at each other and smiled, "Love you." Yuki whispered to Kyou who just continued to smile.

"Yeah yeah love you too."

And with that, they gave each other a small kiss on the lips and continued on their way in silence.

-

Something I just need to write; Review?


End file.
